Someone Special
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: A one chapter song fic based on the song by the same name, preformed by Richard Marx. Reid knows he's someone special, but does anyone else? He loves JJ, but she doesn't love him back... or does she? Rated K plus for mild language. JJReid


**This is a song fiction inspired by the song '**_**Someone Special**_**' by Richard Marx (my favorite artist). I listen to this song often, and every time I do it keeps bugging me to write a story based on it. So I am finally doing it, so that I can move on with other stories. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds or the lyrics to **_**Someone Special**_**, I am just a really huge fan of both.**

**The chorus repeats three times in the entirety of the song, but it doesn't help the story line at all so I have skipped over the chorus all but one time.**

**------**

_**I've lived life in a single room**_

_**Hiding my scars from the moon**_

_**I dream my dreams in the light**_

_**Rehearse the lines I already know**_

_**Basking in the TV's glow**_

_**And pray that tonight is the night**_

_**Ooh, there's gotta be more than this**_

_**A future hanging on a stranger's kiss**_

_**Could it be I'm not so alone?**_

Spencer Reid sat in front of the TV flipping through the channels. His life really hadn't gone anywhere since that wonderful night in LA. He nearly dropped the remote when he saw her face fill the screen. Lila Archer. The only woman he had ever kissed, ever truly loved, who loved him back, and yet he barely knew her, or even who she was. He felt so alone, he knew he was special, but no one knew it, no one ever would. Because of his cursed brain.

(_Chorus_)

_**I'm someone special**_

_**I'm just in disguise**_

_**I may not be perfect**_

_**In everyone's eyes**_

_**It may not be tomorrow**_

_**But I still believe**_

_**There's someone special**_

_**Waiting out there for me **_

He truly and whole-heartedly believed that there was someone out there for him. But would she love him? Was he even good enough for her? He wasn't strong, he couldn't protect her very well, and he had schizophrenia in his blood. He would never wish that on any future child of his. He sighed to himself. She was out there somewhere, but would she love him? That was the question of the evening.

_**I guess the joke hasn't hit me yet**_

_**Cause I'm still waiting on my Juliet**_

_**She must be held up somewhere**_

_**Ooh, she will be the air I breathe**_

_**She'll come for good and never want to leave**_

_**And I'll love her only, I swear**_

Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau sat at home. Flipping through channels as well. She hadn't been on a single _real _date since the football game with Spence almost three years ago. Anger overtook her when she saw the face that appeared on her screen. Lila Archer. She was the one who had ruined everything. She came into Spence's life, wiggling her Hollywood ass and suddenly he was wrapped around her finger. She hurdled the remote at the TV, her face was still there, smiling that charming smile of hers. JJ got up from the couch and went to the door, she had something she needed to do.

_**People say there must be something wrong**_

_**For me to be all alone so long**_

_**And their words hit me like a stone**_

As Spencer stared at the TV screen he couldn't help but remember Morgan's teasing words at the bar the other day. He wouldn't stop teasing him about how he was still single, after all the time he had spent with the 'Love Doctor', as he called himself. Spencer knew he meant well, and would never intentionally hurt him. It still hurt none the less.

_**Lying in bed in a cold, cold sweat**_

_**Dreaming 'bout women I'll never get**_

_**I won't always be sleeping alone**_

A little while later Spencer went to bed, he dreamed of Lila, but he also dreamed about JJ. He loved her, but she could never love him. He knew it deep down, and it hurt like hell. He woke up from the sound of knocking at his door. He sat straight up in bed, he was covered in sweat. He had never gotten this sweaty when he dreamed about what Tobias had done to him, so why did JJ and Lila make him sweat so?

"JJ, what are you doing here?" He asked when he answered the door. He turned bright red when he realized he was only wearing black shorts and nothing else.

"I came to see you." She said.

"W-why?" He stuttered. He cursed himself, _why do you have to stutter?_

"Your so cute when your nervous." She said, entering his apartment.

"T-thanks?" He asked, she giggled. Then she remembered that she was mad at him for kissing Lila.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the anger on her face.

"I saw Lila on TV today." She said.

"Yeah, so did I." He said.

"Is that why you're all sweaty?" She asked, implying that he had been, how did Greg put it on an episode of CSI? Oh yeah 'shaking hands with the little man.'

"N-no!" He said.

"Your sure?" She asked.

"JJ why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I saw Lila on TV, I already told you that." She snapped.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"Because you kissed her." She said.

"So?" He asked, honestly confused.

"So why did you kiss her? How the hell did you get up the courage to kiss her and not kiss me?" JJ yelled.

"JJ, she kissed me." He said soothingly.

"So if I were to kiss you…?" She said.

"I wouldn't be able to stop you would I?" He asked.

"No, you wouldn't." JJ said, walking towards him. She held back a laugh when she noticed he had suddenly gone hard. He looked up at her with those innocent doe eyes that she loved so much. She leaned in, and much to her surprise, he met her half way. They kissed long and deeply, until they both needed oxygen. "Wow, who knew you were such a good kisser?" She asked breathless.

"I certainly didn't." He said, breathless as well.

"How are you in bed?" She asked.

"Honestly?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Honestly." She said.

"I, uh," He began to say, looking at her, he was starting to resemble a tomato.

"You've never been in bed with a woman have you?" She asked.

"No." He whispered.

"Well we're going to have to fix that." She said, grabbing his hand and leading him off to the bedroom.

_**I'm someone special**_

_**I'm just in disguise**_

_**I may not be perfect**_

_**In everyone's eyes**_

_**It may not be tomorrow**_

_**But I still believe**_

_**There's someone special**_

_**Waiting out there for me**_

----

**Tada! There's my first ever song fiction! I hope you enjoyed it! I have another one in mind based on the song 'Colder' by Richard Marx, I think it will be an ElleReid story though. So please review, reviews made me happy.**


End file.
